decieved by you
by Lonely1337
Summary: betrayed, decieved, mislead are the keywords in it i won't tell anything more about the story just R&R. the story doesn't immediatly starts with Harry or one of the other heroes but with a new character hope you enjoy


**_Chapter one: Heroes  
_**  
I have been running away for as long as I can remember every time a new evil turned up. I hardly know what it feels like to stand still anymore, maybe I just get punished for my deeds or maybe i am just cursed. I seem to attract danger. But to everything comes an end including my running away from my problems, one day they would cach up with me I always known that, but that day would be so soon I never expected. But even when I have to die I know I have twisted my faith changed the ways of time and space time and time again. I don't regret what i have done in my life nor do I regret what i have missed, what is done is done and nothing will undo that. I am proud to have come this far and have lived so long but the thing that makes me proudest is that i have walked the earth among some of the greatest warriors, Heroes that won't be forgotten, heroes that fought for what they believed in, heroes that blead for the cause, heroes that have died protecting what they believed in. I will walk towards my death not like a coward that runs away but like a Heroe, a heroe that hides in all our hearts, a heroe that can't die, I won't run anymore this has to end and this is the line.  
  
I stopped running, I didn't care anymore it was my time now, my time to rise up, my time to be remembered, my time to die. I heard the screaming comming closer as a looked around i saw them comming around the corner there was no avoiding them anymore. A red light was comming towards me, I tried to avoid it but it my shoulder i felt a small part of flesh beeing ripped off, but I didn't feel the pain I didn't care about the wound, all I cared about was going out gloriously, fighting till the bitter end. I saw them comming closer, Sinister shapes were now standing still in front of me. I took out my weapon readdy to defend myself, but none of them even made an effort to attack me or so it looked.  
  
A short sillence fell and then I realized they were waiting for something, it wouldn't be them that would fight me but it would be _him_ the man I had hated most of them all, the man that raised me but never gave me love, the man that made me become like this. But still I never though he would be capable of this, why would he betray is own son? I wanted to know but still I knew he would be the one to fight me.

I saw them move aside and make a path for him, he walked towards me I wanted to ask him why he did it but before I could say anything he already fired his first spell and hit me straight in the chest. I felt the pain this time but I was still standing but before I could fire back his second spell hit me and send me flying. I tasted blood in my mouth I felt I had broken something but I didn't care, I wanted to know why he betrayed me and I tried to get up but before I could get me up he hit me again. I tried to get up again but this time I wasn't able to, it felt like my spine was broken. Then he sat down next to me, I managed to get the words out "father..... why?" He looked at me like I was something disgusting, "You retard haven't you even noticed? I'm not your father, you're just an expirement gone wrong. I can't take the risk that you contact her can I, but it doesn't matter now you will die and after I killed you your sister will be next" He reached into a pocket in his black robe and got out his knife. "trust me it is better this way" he said with a cold but soft voice. He plunged the knive deep into my flesh and i felt the cold steel enter my body, it hurted like hell and I felt the blood flowing out of me. He pressed his hand on my mouth to prevent me from screeming, but I wouldn't have given him that pleasure anyway. I kept the pain to myself. I felt the life flow from my body and it looked like everything around me was spinning, slowly everything turned black, but even on this moment there was a voice in my head, A voice that told me to survive, and to find out what he had been talking about, a voice that told me to find out the truth. But it wouldn't be up to the voice...... I was starting to lose conceisnes and I knew this would probable be it, the moment that I would meet my maker.

Silence.........


End file.
